Eternal Dragon
by Puck McKing
Summary: (For later chapter) A young dragon girl's life is a living hell and she wants revenge for the death of her mother. But first she must find were her friends lay as her ally or enemy that wish to see the death of her.


**Disclaimer:** Okay I don't own the Eternal dragon, Saiyan or any other characters that I well add, in later chapters or whatever. I'm just stealing them for my own story. If you are going to sue me, do it for a penny, which is all I have to my name. ^^

**Note:** I was just getting bored and tried of explaining my character's history and it sometime it was screwing me up. I want to set this sight and for people not to change what I have really had in mind. This is just my idea how the Eternal Dragon, Shenlong, family work and all. I hope you enjoy the story and review, all I ask is just one or two but more would be nice…. Anyway here's the story.

**Rating:** PG-13 (It may go up some chapters)

Eternal Dragon

Ch. 1

Black Dragon 

A young women sigh, she could never stand for bright and happy days. She would lock herself in her room and wait for the rain to come to the palace. And it was this very day that she had locked herself in and her husband out of the room. He was never happy with her or with her progress with their unborn child that she was baring for him. The months have come and went like it was nothing but she know she was carrying a dragon like no other Eternal Dragon in the family.

She giving another laments and moves way from the window. Slowly she made her way to the body mirror before her now. There she saw what every man had desired from her body and that was all. She growled, baring her teeth at the sight of herself and her black eyes narrowed. Even in her animosity mood she looked stunning to many man that wouldn't know what had bit them on heir assess. 

She was no normal woman, she was a proud Saiyan female and she was a high ranking in the society of the Saiyan world. She loved the way all Saiyans look and was happy to be one. She was five and ten feet tall, then her hair was black as the night sky but mostly it was all spikes running downward to the ground. It was a rare sight to see her up in a ponytail but she felt that it looked ugly that way and keeps it down. Like most Saiyans she had black eyes that most people feel uneasy around her when she stare at them. Then her body was well build; it didn't show how firm she was build but her slander side like all females. Her body was tan even though the lack of sun she gets this last couple of months didn't fade her tan. Then finely the only thing that set her from all other females in the universe was her tail that was wrapped around her lower stomach. It was a soft brown tail that was the secret to her power and the ability to change at the sight of the full moon.

"Chrii?" Came a soft call from behind the young women.

She gives a grunt but looked at the person by using the mirror and saw it was her chambermaid and midwife. Nanny was her name and a very loyal maid she was to Chrii. She would do things with out asked or wait around like the other maids Chrii had to deal with. Nanny was Chrii only friend, even though she would never openly say it out loud but Nanny knows to and it would always bring a smile to her face. Nanny was older then Chrii but she didn't look a day over forty. Nanny had a smell built body that Chrii has ever saw before for anyone because it mostly remind her of a child instead of an adult body and Nanny's body was thin with nothing to save her from a blow if someone hit her. She had bright green eyes or jade to some people when they see them for the first time. Nanny's hair was green with black highlights that ran sideways instead of up and down.

Slowly Nanny made her way to Chrii's side and waited for her to give her a job to do.

"I thought I locked everyone out?" Chrii looked sideways to Nanny who giving a soft smiled in return.

"Aye, my lady you have but remember you are heave with and we must watch you." Nanny places a hand on Chrii's shoulder and then with the other hand that pointed out to the swollen stomach of Chrii's body.

Chrii screw up her face with hate, "He'll kill this child before I know it, I just know it Nanny." She paused as if not sure to go on what she was saying.

"Tell me why my lady you say such a thing of your husband?" Nanny had a worried tone and look, she known Chrii quit well to know when something is bugging her.

"I seen him courting another female a few days ago… I heard what he said to her." Chrii swallowed hard at the words she heard.

~ Flashback ~

__

"What about your wife, sir?" A bubbled blond giggled as a tall man lane forward to catch her lips with his. When he pulled away from her, she was flash and a little out of breathe but happy to be kiss again.

Chrii on the other hand was heart broken and enrage that her husband was toughing this trash. She was looking for him to make up her mistake of yelling and the fight but now she wasn't sorry at all. She waited quietly in the shadows and watches the seen play out.

"What about that old hag?" He growled playfully with her.

"Sir! I can't take another women's spot next to you." She explained herself but got an another pleasure kiss and pleasing touch from him.

"When the brat is born she'll be dead and I would need another wife. I started to look and your perfect for the job of my wife." He went on with what he was doing and the blond let him have his way with her.

Chrii had run from her spot all the way back to their room and waited for him to come back. When he finely came back, he smelled like her and he didn't even tried to hide the smell from her. That night Chrii had cried for the first time or what she could remember if she had ever cried before.

~ End ~

Chrii shudder at the thought of that night and Nanny stare with her mouth open.

"Nanny, you better close your mouth before a bug flies right into your big mouth." Chrii teased Nanny, who quickly closed it and gives a sheepish smile.

"Yes, my lady." Was her only reply.

"I just hope he doesn't kill me before I can teach my child something." Chrii give a sly smile to Nanny.

Nanny sigh, Chrii and her husband have been fighting like cats and dogs. Never one or the other giving the other a brake or respect to another, it was just fight after fight and she know one day it was going to be the end for one. She wasn't going to ask what Chrii had in mind for the young child but she can see Chrii wanted her to ask the question, so getting all her courage to ask the question.

"What do you have in mind for the poor child my lady?"

Chrii started to walk away but Nanny followed her, "I am going to teach everything that Shenlong doesn't want his children to know about him, this family, the ways to kill an Eternal Dragon and the Saiyan way to the child." Nanny stopped and gasped at Chrii, who in return laugh.

"My lady, please don't do that." Nanny started to bag but Chrii held up her hand and Nanny stopped.

"The wife before me, asked me to teach my child the way. She said Shenlong must be stop. He well just take female after female to his bed and never give another thought of them and finely when he gets tried of them, he kills them. She is right Nanny, even if you hate to see it about your master. But Shenlong has no honor and I have lower myself to his level!" Chrii turn around and yelled at poor Nanny who nodded her head.

"I am sorry my lady, I shouldn't have asked you."

"Oh Nanny I didn't mean to yell but it enrages me some times, but-" Chrii grad her stomach, "You have someone on your side, now it's unfair here." Chrii walk over to her bed and slide into it.

Nanny smile and laugh, "I must spoiled that child when it's old enough to get the treat." Nanny made her way to Chrii but saw how she looked in pain. "My lady are you alright?" Nanny looked worried again.

"It'll pass, it always does." Chrii choked out but her knuckles were white for holding on the to the bed sheets.

Nanny made her way to Chrii and placed her hands around the stomach. She pushed gently on it and got Chrii to hiss in pain. Quickly Nanny made a dash for the bathroom; there was all the stuff she had asked for the birth of a child. She grad the stuff and made her way back to Chrii, who was by now in pain that she never experience before hand. Nanny pulled the bed sheets way to reveal blood all over, she wasn't at all surprise there was so much blood but she put more towels on and under Chrii body and then to cover her up again.

"What's going on?" Chrii asked weakly.

Nanny smiled at Chrii; "Your child thinks its time to show it's true self, my lady." Nanny pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat there. "Now we wait."

"What?!" Chrii didn't like what she was hearing.

"Your child made it's self know that it is ready to come out but your body must make its self ready too. You could say your body is a little slower then the child's liking and pain well come." Nanny spoke softly to Chrii.

"I have been ready for months Nanny! Why must it pick this day? Before the new year begins?" Chrii was whining and Nanny frowned at her friend.

"We have gone over this before Chrii. The child picks the day not you, the master, or I. The child, choices when it thinks it is time to reveal what they really are and you have no power over that." Nanny put an end to Chrii and got her to mumble unkind words. Nanny narrowed her eyes at the young woman, "I hope you don't plane of kissing your child with your mouth."

Chrii shot a glare at Nanny before quieting down. But that didn't last when.

"No worry, Regan is here!" A very loud man burst into the room, which it caused Chrii and Nanny to jump.

Chrii looked at Nanny that with a look that said what the hell? And all Nanny was shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"Now, would you be kindly to leave now Mrs. Hag and I'll-"

Nanny jump up from her set and stormed up to the intruder and narrowed her eyes at him, she was enrage by this intrusion. "I'm in charge of this birth and you can take your tail and leave!" Chrii was shock by such angry words that were coming from Nanny. "You overly lazy of a goat lover! What give you the right to be here!?" Nanny shouted and pinned Regan against the wall and her.

Regan who know better not to push his luck anymore with Nanny, put up his hands showing that he was harmless but Nanny know it was far from the truth with him. His job was to for tell the color of the unborn child and what well become of the poor child when they reach the age when they can leave the palace. Nanny could never stand him or what he did to other children and how they are now, bitter, heartless, and dead. It was him that she lost her dear child to something was unheard until it was too late to save her life. Nanny had never forgive him for that day and give little respect to him from that day and to this day.

"I'm here to do my job Nanny." Was all he stated calmly.

Nanny went into a rage and you could tell with her eyes, "To the pleasure slave market with you!"

"Nanny! Stop it, we need to know and leave him alone." To tell the truth Chrii never heard Nanny say such things to someone no matter how much she didn't like them but this was by far a new set to be seen by Chrii. 

Nanny snorted at him and moved away from him so Chrii could get a good look at this intruder. Chrii couldn't say he wasn't a bad looking man. He was tall like a Saiyan males, dark drown hair that remind Chrii of Saiyan males but his eyes where silver. Which Chrii could care less about and lost interest of him and mostly because he was wearing flashy clothes that turns her off.

"Get it done and over with." Chrii snapped at him from her bed.

Regan nodded and moved to the edge of the bed, well not with out Nanny hot on his heels with giving death glares and threatening looks as if saying out loud, if you screw up once, just once, it's your tail. Regan swallowed hard, he know how much Nanny was hiding her true strength from every one and doesn't wish to repeat the last time they saw each other.

Slowly Regan dig in his small pouch for something after a few minutes he pulled out a small yellow flat disk and place it on Chrii's stomach, then it turn black, "Now bit your finger so blood well come out and let the blood drip on to the disk." Regan told Chrii to do so and with a shrug she did what she was told to do. When the blood hit the center of the black disk, it did nothing and Chrii looked up at Regan.

"What the hell it's suppose to do?" Chrii's mood was wearing down.

Regan and Nanny frown at the sight of the disk. Regan looked at Nanny and she grunted to Regan who in return growled in a low pitch. Nanny give something that sound like a hiccup noise in return to his growl. 

"Fine." He said, Chrii was waiting for him to snap at Nanny by the way they were 

snapping at each other but Chrii reminded herself, they were talking in dragon. So she didn't have a clue what they had said to each other, it must be something bad if they didn't want her to know. 

Regan took a wash rag in his hand so he didn't touch the disk and whipped away the blood spot. He gasped in what he found when the blood was gone, there in the center was a gold spot out of all the black around it. Regan showed Nanny, "I have never saw this happen but once… But it's to soon for one to came." He sound worried.

Nanny didn't look any better then Regan when she saw the spot of gold, "No it can't be… Can it?" Nanny took her sit, "Try the test again Chrii." Nanny demand more then asked her to do it. 

Regan place the disk back on her stomach and again she did what he told her to do. Slowly Regan did same thing to the disk but again it was the same. Nanny started to sob and Regan put the disk away in his pouch. Chrii was glaring at the both of them, they know something and she didn't.

"Tell me what is going on before I start to kill things around here!" Chrii demand and Regan nodded.

"Yes, it's time to tell you my lady." Regan shift from foot to other one, "My lady you are baring a black Eternal Dragon."

Chrii narrowed her eyes at him, it was unnerving to him that she was staring him down and he has to explain what her child's life is going from the day it's born until it dead from it's own family member's hands or it's lonely life.

"My lady, a black dragon is a cures to the Eternal Dragon family. The child is most likely kill it's self or be killed by one of the siblings or worst yet, by the master's own hands. Black dragons are frown upon and all the dragons in the Eternal Dragon family well try to kill the child you bare." Regan tried to stay calm but Chrii looked ready to kill him.

"What about the gold spot?" Chrii demand to know about that part.

"It's a very small chance the child we become gold but most likely it well be the color of the child's eyes or hair… The disk shows us what the color of all dragons well be born as or show the true color of one. So your child may change it's color but if someone has the disk and force it upon the child it was show the color black." Regan was trying hard not to flinch now from the unwavering stare Chrii had locked on to him.

Nanny was finely stop her crying, "My lady, a black dragon is like white dragon, they are rare dragons to be born but the only one is frown upon and well hated, the other is well cherished and well loved." She put a hand on Chrii's shoulder she wasn't sure if to go on but she pushed on with her luck, "Most black dragon well never have bond or have a mate. They usually kill themselves because there is no need to live on. I'm so sorry Chrii." Nanny was about to cry again but someone stopped her cold.

"Get out." Chrii said in a low growl and pointing to the door. 

Quickly Regan and Nanny ran out the door, leaving Chrii with her thoughts but before long a guard came in uneasily.

"My lady," He bowed when she looked at him, "Two men are here to see you." He was specking to the ground but Chrii didn't mind it. She was enjoying her high power over the guard and other people, to notices this little mistake.

"Send one in." She snapped at the poor guard.

Who in return nearly fell over trying to do what Chrii ordered him to do at once. He all most had a face planet on the floor when running down the hallway to the two waiting men.

"Only one may see her now. Pick which one well go now." The guard stated before the two men.

They looked at each other, trying to guess which one should see her or who had the higher wanting to be killed by the enrage Saiyan female.


End file.
